David Shephard
David Shephard is the son of Evangeline, and Jack Shephard making him a member of House Shephard, and a member of House Jatrig through his mother. David Shephard has one sibling in the form of Lisa Shephard of whom is significantly younger then he is with her being only seven at the end of Rise of Lucerne. David Shephard from an early age became a skilled fighter, and at the age of fifteen he was knighted after coming in fifth position in a squires tournament in Forks. Following this his rise has been faster as he has become a leading member of the Order of the Green Dragon's internal defence forces. His first mission was accompanying the gaurd mission that was being sent to the island Frey in order to defend the consulate there. During this time he would become increasingly uneasy about the situation, and following the assasination of the gaurd commander he was placed in charge and has found it increasingly difficult to maintain the peace. History Early History David Shephard from an early age became a skilled fighter, and at the age of fifteen he was knighted after coming in fifth position in a squires tournament in Forks. Following this his rise has been faster as he has become a leading member of the Order of the Green Dragon's internal defence forces. His first mission was accompanying the gaurd mission that was being sent to the island Frey in order to defend the consulate there. Frey Island : '' "The Island of Frey was a place that everyone knew was rife with problems. The land was controlled with an iron fist, and from what little we knew we had gathered that the leadership in House Frey was extremely unpopular. To be invited to the island was something we hadn't expected, but for those of us chosen to go, there was a sence of both dread and excitement over what would happen."'' : -Richard Cypher It was following the annexation of the Riverlands that the Kingdom of Frey would for the first time send a diplomat to meet with the Kingdom of Lucerne. Before this moment the Frey's had been clear in that while their island was open to trade they had no interest in the Order of the Green Dragon or anyone else coming to the island. This was honored, but when Walder "Black" Frey arrived in the Port of Stormwind the situation changed nearly completely. He said that the time for the growth in the relationship was now, and that he had been granted permission to extend the olive branch towards the Kingdom of Lucerne. Several important members arrived in the port including Eddard Starke, Charles Swan, and the king in William Lovie III. accompanied by Nicoli Machiavelli. The group would accept the offers of trade, but wanted in return the establisment of an embassy on the island to make sure that the relationship was maintaining itself as they wanted. Black Walder would suprisingly accept this offer and said that a piece of land within one of their larger cities would be given for the purpose of establising their own embassy. With the agreement in place Black Walder would leave the port and return to the island of Frey. Nicoli said that this was clearly a trap, but that at this moment they needed influence on the island and this may be the easiest way to do that. The plan became for the Order of the Green Dragon to establish a heavily fortified embassy within the city, and then for them to spread several smaller controlled areas throughout the island where more members of the Order would arrive and begin to the process of finding houses that could be loyal to them. Family Members Relationships Category:House Shephard Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Green Dragon